bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundalia Under Fire
Gundalia Under Fire is the 17th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 12th of June, 2011. Plot The episode begins with the Battle Brawlers going through a Dimension Portal to get to Paige's home (Gundalia). Once they arrive, they are at the city lines and see a desolate land which used to have homes. Later when 2 Gundalian Soldiers appear and ask who are they? Paige says that his a Gundalian and Rafe says that his a Castle Knight. Marucho says they are from Earth but the Gundalian Guards don't believe them but when a Gundalian arrives and says they are friends, they believe him. First the brawlers didn't realise who he was because he was in his Gundalian form and it was none other than Ren. He then changes into his Human Form and they all realise that it's their old Gundalian Friend. Ren then brings the Brawlers to a secret hideout. When they arrive there, they receive a message from Nurzak who is now new and first Prime Minister of Gundalia. He welcomes the brawlers and asks if Paige has been a good student to the brawlers and they say yes, which he is happy to hear. He then explain how it first happened and that a castle merged from undergorund and a person and Bakugan called Mag Mel and Razenoid started it all. Then Fabia arrives on the screen in her Human Form. Rafe bows down as he reveals to Dan and the brawlers that Fabia became Queen while Former Queen Serena became the Ambassador for the 2 planets. The screen shows that Chaos Bakugan are going to surround the city while Dan wants to help. Marucho tries to get Dan to sit out because of what happened before but they end up arguing. Then, when Ren shows a map of the city lines, Dan experiences a vision. The vision shows Mag Mel with Razenoid and the army of Chaos Bakugan going through a place called Dalia's Valley. Ren knows that the valley goes straight to the city so Marucho devises a plan for an ambush. At the valley, the group waits for Mag Mel to arrive. Dan experiences some head pain. However, they are the ones to get attacked by surprise from the sky. Rafe decides to give Dan Sonicanon and the battle begins. All the Brawlers except Ren use BakuNano. As the Brawlers and Ren attack, Razenoid rises from the ground. They are stunned as Mag Mel arrives. Mag Mel reveals that he can see visions of Dan too so he knew about the attack. He attacks and eliminates all but Dan. Dan begins to charge at Mag Mel but both of them hear a high pitch sound. Mag Mel believes their psychic connection creates high frequences when they are too close. They both summon their Mechtogan, each with their own battle phrase. They and their Bakugan fight. After they fight, the result of an explosion leads to Dan losing. Mag Mel walks over to get the gate and key but is attacked by Neathian forces lead by Captain Elright and Aranaut on Rapilator and an army of Haos Raptorix. Mag Mel and the Brawlers leave but not before Marucho hears Mag Mel mention the "gate and key." The Gundalian soldiers begin to doubt Dan because of his link with Mag Mel. Ren assures them he is alright but he has his own doubts. Dan is angry that Mag Mel used him while Rafe discusses security upgrades because of the connection. Marucho looks on with a worried look. Returning Characters/Bakugans/Mobile Assualt Debuts *Queen Fabia *Ren *Aranaut *Linehalt *Prime Minister Nurzak *Captain Elright *Ambassator Serena *Raptorix *Impalaton BakuNano/Mobile Assault Debut *Sonicanon *Rapilator Characters Seen *Dan Kuso *Shun Kazami *Marucho Marukura *Paige *Rafe *Mag Mel *Queen Fabia *Ren Krawler *Prime Minister Nurzak *Ambassator Serena *Captain Elright Bakugan Seen *Aranaut *Linehalt *Raptorix *Razenoid *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Taylean *Tristar *Cyclone Percival *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Titanium Dragonoid BakuNano Seen *Sonicanon (Debut) *Crosstriker *Hammermor *Lanzato *Slingpike Mechtogan Seen *Dreadeon *Zenthon Mobile Assault Seen *Rapilator (Debut) *Impalaton Trivia *The Brawlers return to Gundalia to help their Gundalian allies defend the planet from Mag Mel's attack. *Ren, Fabia, Captain Elright, Queen Serena and Nurzak were seen for the first time in person since Gundalian Invaders. *The Bakugan Mobile Assaults make their return since Gundalian Invaders and with the Debut of Rapilator.﻿ *This episode reveals several political changes in Neathia and Gundalia, some of them is Fabia is now the new Queen of Neathia, Ren is now the leader of the Gundalian army, Nurzak is first and the current Prime Minister of Gundalia and Queen Serena is an Ambassador for the 2 planets (Gundalia and Neathia). *This episode also reveals that due to the connection between Dan and Mag Mel, whenever they get too close to each other, it has a very painful mental effect on them. Gallery﻿ RenMS.jpg|Dan and Ren FabiaMS.jpg|Fabia Dreadeon2.jpg|Dreadeon Dreadeon1.jpg|Dreadeon Sc1.jpg Sc2.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg DreadeonActivated.png DREADEONKARATEKICK.png BakucolarDreadeon.png MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png 2 1 0011.jpg DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png LOLMagMelwin.png Dreadeonmakebigboom.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0003.jpg 2 1 0012.jpg 2 1 0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0017.jpg Zenthonmakebigboom.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0013.jpg 2 1 0001.jpg 2 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0010.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0014.jpg 2 1 0003.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0015.jpg 2 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0016.jpg 2 1 0002.jpg 2 1 0019.jpg 2 1 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0025.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg 2 1 0022.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0020.jpg 2 1 0017.jpg 2 1 0016.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0022.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.52.58 AM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0026.jpg 2 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0027.jpg 2 1 0013.jpg 2 1 0015.jpg 2 1 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0028.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.44.35 AM.png 2 1 0020.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0004.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0005.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes